Os: Dernière chance
by angel-and-demon-twilight
Summary: All Human. Edward et Bella sont marrier, ils pensaient tout les 2 comme leurs entourages qu'ils allaient vivre heureux jusqu'a leurs vieux jours, avoir des enfants,... Mais une visite chez le médecin va détruire tout leur projet.


_**OS : Dernière chance**_

OS inspiré de la chanson Dernière chance de Soprano et Léa

Un conseil écouter la chanson pendant la lecture de cette OS

Je l'aie écouté pendant l'écriture de ce petit texte

Ps : Je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages de la

Brillantes Stéphanie Meyer

_**POV Bella :**_

- Bonjour docteur Gerandy! (Edward et Moi)

- Bonjour Madame Cullen, monsieur Cullen. Asseyez-vous! (docteur Gerandy)

Mon mari et moi, nous nous assîmes chaqu'un sur une chaise.

- Suites à un malaise et aux symptômes que vous nous avez décrit nous vous avons fait passez des testes. Les résultats ne sont pas bons. (docteur Gerandy)

- Venez s'en au faite ne tournez pas autour du pot comme les médecins on l'habitude.

S'énerva mon mari. Il n'est pas du genre a se mettre en colère pour rien. Je sais que si il agit comme sa c'est parce qu'il a peur du diagnostique, comme moi il a vu que je n'étais pas en forme depuis un moment.

- Voilà, les résultats de vos examens madame montrent que vous avez une tumeur aux cerveaux en stade terminal et inopérable. (docteur Gerandy)

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? (Moi)

- Qu'il vous reste 6 mois à vivre au maximum. (docteur Gerandy)

- Non ces pas possible vous vous êtes trompé dans les résultats ! Elle ne peut pas mourir ! Elle ne peut pas me quitter dans 6 mois ! Revérifier ces pas possible ! (Edward)

Mon âme sœur, ma raisons de vivre a l'aire de souffrir mille mort face au diagnostique. Moi ca ne m'étonne pas. J'ai toujours su au fond de moi que je ne vieillirai pas. Que je mourrai jeune et j'avais raisons, j'ai 26 ans, je suis mariée au meilleur mari, homme qu'aie portée cette terre et on vienne de m'annoncer que dans 6 mois je ne ferais plus partis de ce monde.

- Comment sa va se passez ? (Moi)

_**POV Edward : **_

_[On dit toujours que les meilleurs partent les premiers. Moi je déteste cette phrase parce ce que quand je te regarde je me dis qu'elle est trop vrai.]_

_Paroles de Soprano dans dernière chance_

Dans le bureau de ce médecin j'ai peur. Je sais au fond de moi que se qu'il va vous annoncer à ma femme, mon ange, mon âme sœur et moi va tout changer, détruire tout nos projets. Alors j'ai peur parce ce que je ne pourrai vivre sans elle, elle est arrivé il y a 4 dans ma vie et depuis elle est tout pour moi, elle est celle pour qui je donnerai ma vie pour qu'elle puisse vivre une minute, non une seconde de plus parce ce que sa vie est beaucoup plus importante que la mienne.

Voilà, les résultats de vos examens madame montrent que vous avez une tumeur aux cerveaux en stade terminal et inopérable. (docteur Gerandy)

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? (Bella)

- Qu'il vous reste 6 mois à vivre au maximum. (docteur Gerandy)

- Non ces pas possible vous vous êtes trompé dans les résultats ! Elle ne peut pas mourir ! Elle ne peut pas me quitter dans 6 mois ! Revérifier ces pas possible ! (Moi)

J'ai mal, mon cœur se comprime, je suffoque, même si je savais que se qu'il allait annoncer n'allait pas être une bonne nouvelle, je n'aurai pas crue qu'il allait nous dire que dans quelques mois ma belle ne serai plus de ce monde.

Tout mes rêves, nos rêves sont occupé de s'envolé, je rêvais de la voir enceinte, de la voir porté notre enfant, de devenir papa a ses coté et la ont me dis que dans 6 mois elle est plus là, non s'est pas possible je dois être occupé de cauchemardé.

- Comment sa va se passer ? (Bella)

Non, s'est pas possible elle dit ça sur un ton résigné, comme si elle l'avait accepté, comme si s'étais la fatalité! Elle ne peut pas renoncer a nos rêve, renoncer à la vie sans se battre, accepter sans broncher qu'elle ne pourra pas vieillir, fonder une famille.

_**POV Bella : **_

_(Quelques heures plus tard quand ils sont rentré chez eux)_

- Ils vaudraient peut-être faire venir la famille et les amis pour les mettre aux courants. (Edward)

- Ouais, c'est vrai ! Ils ont le droit de savoir ! Mais disons leurs plutôt de venir que de leurs annoncer ça aux téléphone, ils risquent de mal le prendre si on leurs dit aux téléphones. (Moi)

- Ok, ont fais ça. On leurs dit de venir maintenant ou … ? (Edward)

- Maintenant! Au plus vite se sera dis mieux se sera, on aura plus a penser qu'on doit le dire a tout le monde. (Moi)

Edward et moi téléphonions a tout nos proche, on avait décidé qu'il en ferait la moitié et moi l'autre pour que sa aille plus vite. Edward téléphonais à ses parents Esmée et Carlisle -je les considère comme un deuxième père et une deuxième mère-, Alice et Jasper –ils sont en couple et quasis inséparable, alors c'est comme si il ne passais qu'un coup de téléphone- et Emmett et Rosalie –eux aussi un couple inséparable alors eux aussi considéré comme un coup de téléphone. Moi, je téléphonais à mon père, ma mère, Angela et Ben -un couple d'ami.

_(Une heure plus tard quand tout les derniers invités arrivent)_

Edward est parti ouvrir la porte à Emmett et Rosalie qui sont arrivés en bon dernier comme d'habitude, on ne leurs demande même plus pourquoi ils arrivent toujours, on pas envie d'avoir les détails de leurs vie sexuelles, se sont de vrai lapin dés qu'il ont locations de se sauter dessus ils le font.

- Rose, Em' vous voulez quelques choses à boire ? (Moi)

- Bella si vous nous avez tous fais venir chez vous un vendredi soir, c'est que vous avez quelques choses à nous dire ! Et sa ne dois pas être une bonne nouvelle vue les tronches que vous tirer. (Rosalie)

- Tu as raisons Rosalie. (Moi)

Edward vient s'assoir à coté de moi et me pris dans ces bras.

- Aujourd'hui ont, enfin Bella met j'ai été avec, avaient rendez-vous avec le docteur Gerandy pour avoir les résultats, ils ne sont pas bon, pas bon du tout. (Edward)

Je resserrais ma prisse autour de son corps car s'étais dur pour lui de devoir parler de l'annonce de ma maladie, tout comme ses dur pour moi de s'avoir que dans moins d'un an je le quitte, parce ce que je l'aime et que je veux pas le faire souffrir.

- Quels étais le diagnostique, Edward, Bella ? (Carlisle)

- Elle a une tumeur au cerveau stade terminal inopérable. Il ne lui reste que 6mois à vivre. (Edward)

Mon amour avait enfuit sa tête dans mon cou quand il a lâché la bombe. Je sentais les larmes d'Edward s'échouer sur ma gorge, comme les miennes s'échouais sur son épaule. Je m'en voulais de les faire souffrir, de _le_ faire souffrir, même si je sais que je l'aie pas choisi d'être malade J'aurai préférer ne jamais l'être, un peu comme tout s'eux qui sont malade, ont auraient tous préférer que se soie quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui souhaite mourir, qui désire mourir mais qui a pas assez de courage pour mettre fin à ses jours, qui ne veux pas par être lâche.

- Oh mon dieu ! Se n'est pas possible ! (Esmée complètement choqué)

- C'est le docteur Gerandy qui va suivre Bella ? (Carlisle)

- Euh… Oui pourquoi cette question ? (Edward)

- Parce ce que c'est un ami donc je pourrai regarder le dossier, mais je sais aussi que ses un très bon neurologue donc qu'il y a peu, très peu de chance qu'il se soie tromper et il sait aussi que Bella est ma belle-fille donc sa ne m'étonnerai pas qu'il ait vérifié plusieurs fois les résultats. (Carlisle)

_(Quelques heures plutards quand les invités sont partis)_

Depuis que toute la famille était partie j'étais dans les bras d'Edward occuper de sangloter, je me détestais le faire souffrir, de le faire supporter ma douleur en plus de la mienne.

- Je suis désolée Edward. (Moi toujours occupé de pleurer dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie)

- Bella tu n'as rien à te faire pardonné. Tu sais a travers cette alliances moi j'ai promis ma présence et sa pour le meilleur et pour le pire, alors t'en qu'ils nous restent des seconde à vivre on les vivra a fond. (Edward)

- T'en qu'il me reste des seconde à vivre, parce ce que quand je serais partis tu ne va pas te laisser abattre tu vas te relever et refaire ta vie, devenir père, tu vas réaliser nos projet avec une autre que moi. (Moi)

- Ces rêves de te voir enceinte sont mort-né, je suis papa avec toi ou rien, tu me connais je sais être borné alors sa sert à rien d'argumenter. (Edward)

- Si sa sert a quelque chose, comme sa quand je serais partis et que tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui te fais ressentir se que je ressens pour toi, se que tu ressens pour moi. Tu ne culpabiliseras pas de vouloir être papa avec elle, alors que c'étais notre projet parce ce que tu seras que je serais heureuse pour toi. (Bella)

_(6mois plutards, Bella est à l'hôpital)_

Une semaine, sa fais une semaine que je suis sur se le lit d'hôpital, se sera sur se lit que je pousserai mon dernier souffle, Edward ne ma pas quitter malgré le nombre de fois que je lui aie de partir ces 6 derniers mois, mais il est resté en me disant : « T'en qu'ils nous restent des secondes à vivre on les vivra à fond. » Lui aussi est resté à l'hôpital cette dernière semaine et depuis 3 mois il a arrêté de travailler pour resté avec moi, il ne veut pas me quitter même pour une demi-seconde.

Je suis couché sur se lit inconfortable, Edward est à coter de moi sur le fauteuil il tient ma main et y dessine avec son pouce des petit cercle comme si il essayait de me réconforter ou de se réconforter, parce ce que on sait tout les deux au fond de nous qu'il me reste plus que quelques heures à vivre, peut-être une journée si ont est chanceux.

Bip Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip Bip… Bip

Comme les battements de mon cœur les ''bip'' du motoring devienne irrégulier, ces la fin, ces _ma_ fin, je sens mes forces me quitter, mes yeux se ferme tout seule, dans un ultime effort j'arrive à chuchoter.

- Je t'aime Edward. (Moi)

_**POV Edward :**_

Je suis au coter de ma belle depuis une semaine, je ne la quitte plus je veux être a ces coter au moment ou elle ira rejoindre les siens, les anges, parce ce que mon cœur est un ange, mon ange.

Je lui tiens la main, elle est froide, plus froide que d'habitude. Je sais au fond de moi qui ne lui reste plus que quelques heures mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer qu'il y ait un miracle qu'il se produise pour qu'on puisse vivre heureux, de créer notre famille et vieillir ensemble même si je sais que tout cela est impossible depuis qu'il nous on appris qu'il ne restais que 6mois à vivre à mon amour, ces 6 mois sont passez trop vite j'aurai aimé qu'il dur une éternité.

Je trace des petits cercles de mon pouce sur le haut de sa main comme pour la rassurer ou me rassurer.

Bip Bip… Bip… Bip… Bip Bip… Bip

Les battements de sont cœur sont irrégulier, j'ai peur, je sais que s'est bientôt sa fin, _notre_ fin, ses yeux beau yeux chocolat se ferme tout seule, dans un ultime effort elle arrive à chuchoter.

- Je t'aime Edward. (Bella)

-Je t'aime Bella. (Moi, occuper de pleure dans le cou de Bella)

Mon cœur se déchire, elle vient dans emporter une partie avec elle, au paradis. Je me promets que dans un avenir proche j'irai chercher la partie de mon cœur qu'elle vient d'emporter.

_( 3 jours plutards, jour de l'enterrement de Bella)_

Aujourd'hui a été une journée atroce, on n'a enterré la personne que j'aimais le plus, non que j'aime le plus parce ce que même si elle ne fait plus partie du monde des vivants elle est la personne que j'aime le plus.

Je suis pas allé à la réception qu'il y avait d'organiser après la cérémonie car je sais que si j'y aurai été, ma famille ne m'aurai plus lâché de la journée pour ne pas que je fasse une connerie selon eu, moi j'appellerai se geste une libération, de toute façon si je veux la revoir il n'y a que sa à faire, et moi je ne supporterai pas une journée de plus loin d'elle, loin de mon ange.

**Flash Back**

Elle peut pas partir, si elle part je n'y survivrai pas, je la suit, peux importe ou elle va je la suit, alors si elle va au royaume des mort je la suit, parce ce que mon monde c'est elle, parce ce que sans elle je suis rien, nada, quedal. Si elle est au courant de la désistions que je viens de prendre elle me tuerai.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Je vais dans notre chambre, ouvre le premier tiroir de ma commode et prend l'arme et la lettre qui si trouve.

Je dépose la lettre bien en évidence sur la table du salon et vais dans la salle de bain, j'allume le robinet au maximum, la baignoire se remplit très vite, je rentre dans l'eau tout habiller.

**Flash Back**

Je viens d'écrire une lettre pour ma famille pour qu'ils sachent qu'ils n'auraient rien pu faire pour moi, que sans elle je suis rien. Je relis une dernière fois ma lettre pour être sûr que tout y est avant de la mettre sous enveloppe au nom de tout s'eux de ma famille et va la cacher dans la commode avec l'arme que je me suis procurer par un ancien ami du lycée qui a mal tournée.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Je charge l'arme, un 9mm que j'ai su me procurer assez facilement, la dépose sur ma tempe droite, prend une dernière et douloureuse bouffé d'air, comme elles le sont toutes depuis qu'elle a quitté ce monde et tire.

**Fin**

Je sais s'est très triste comme fin.

J'espère que vous n'avez pas pleuré ^^

Une petite review pour me dire se

Que vous pensez de ma première OS.

**Please** * yeux du chat bouté dans sherk*

Il est possible que je rajoute un chapitre avec la lettre d'Edward,

je verrai si j'ai l'insirationpour le faire et avoir un texte qui me plait assez pour le publier.


End file.
